


Death in Question

by SapphicBlossxm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I am Supercorp Trash, READ NOTES, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicBlossxm/pseuds/SapphicBlossxm
Summary: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are college students hanging out after Kara and her foster mother, Eliza, get back from a little vacation. They have the best time until... (READ THE NOTES)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 40





	Death in Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't posted on here in awhile so I'm giving you this! This is my school project on teen suicide. Major trigger warning for this. If you are triggered by suicide or talk about suicide, this may not be right for you. This was very hard for me to write because of what happened to my brother, but school will always be school! I hope you enjoy this because i wrote this in 5 hours and finished it at 1:30 in the morning so... ENJOY

“It was a difficult 2 weeks for our family. It was difficult for everyone who knew her.”

“Tell me Kara… What was that week like?” The counselor asked the girl sitting in front of her.

The girl scoffs. “Where do I start?”

“Start from the beginning.”

X

It was a regular Sunday morning. Kara Danvers and her best friend Lena Luthor had spent the whole night talking about their lives and life in general. It’s been weeks since the college students had hung out. Kara and her foster mother, Eliza, and sister, Alex, had planned to spend a week together but, Alex didn’t make it. It was just Kara and Eliza.

“Okay, but answer me this,” Lena exclaimed “Would you rather an NSYNC reunion...or JT and Britney back together?”

“Ugh! My OTP!” Kara said in a hurtful tone. Lena giggles with a high pitch. “There’s no way I can answer that and you’re cruel for asking.”

“Well I guess it’s my Luthor name showing its true colors.” Kara laughs along with her best friend. Kara’s phone rings and the tone echoes through the room.

“It’s Eliza.” Kara states. She answers the phone and the only thing she hears is her foster mom screaming and talking at a fast pace. “Eliza! Eliza, slow down! I can’t hear a word you’re saying!”

The room is silent. The only noise is Eliza’s voice coming through the phone. Lena looks at Kara in confusion.

“Oh my god… Alex is… Eliza, what happened?!” Kara yells and lifts herself off of the couch. Lena puts her hand on Kara’s shoulder to calm her down but, the taller girl throws it off. “I’ll be there in 10.” She hangs up. Kara stands still for a moment. You can hear a pin drop in that room. Kara sits back on the couch and puts her face in the palms of her hands and sobs.

“Kara,” Lena slowly approaches her best friend. “What happened?” 

“It’s A-Alex… She…. Sh-She’s dead.” Kara whispers through cries of pain.

Lena sits next to her and rubs her back “Oh Kara… I’m so sorry.” Tears of her own form in her eyes. Knowing how close Alex and Kara were, Lena couldn’t help but feel guilt and empathy for the girl. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara sniffles and smiles at her smaller best friend. “I’m sorry Lena but, I have to go.” She stands and walks toward the door but stops before she opens the door. “Can you come with me? I don’t want to be alone.” Lena nods her head and walks over to Kara. “Of course I will.” The girls make their way out the door, hand-in-hand, and drive to Midvale, Kara’s home town.

X

Lena’s Audi R8 turns around the corner to the gate that you would normally open to get to Kara’s house but red and blue flashing lights block the way. As soon as Lena put the car in park, Kara opens the door and runs up to the gate.

“Excuse me ma’am. You can't be here.” The officer stated pointing at the police tape

“Please sir. My mother needs me! Eliza Danvers? She inside and needs m-” Kara stops mid sentence when she sees something horrific.... A body bag. The knot in her stomach and the lump in her throat disappear as she feels like shes been punched in the gut.

“Alex?” Kara speaks aloud, looking over at the men carrying the bag “Alex? No wait, Alex! P-Please wait! Hey stop! That's m-my sister!” Kara tries to run over to the men but Lena holds her back. 

“Ma’am please!” The officer exclaims standing in the girl’s way.

“That’s my sister! That’s my sister you imbecile! Let me see her! Please!” Kara screams whilst crying.

“Kara! Honey?!” Kara hears a voice yell from across the way. It was her mother. Kara runs to the older woman leaving Lena and the officer alone.

“Eliza!” Kara says while running into the woman’s arms. “What happened? Why is my sister being carried in a body bag?!”

“Im sorry Kara… I found Alex in the bathroom… hanging from the ceiling with cords tied around her neck.” Eliza cries quietly. 

“I don’t understand. She was only 18! She wasn’t depressed!”

“Honey i’m sorry. I know you want answers… So do I, but she didn’t leave anything.” Both Kara and Eliza are silent, taking in each others embrace. Kara turns around to find Lena standing behind her, looking at the ground

“Lena? I need to go home.” The shorter girl whispers and turns back to her mother. “Are you gonna be ok here? Do you want to come with us?”

“Thank you Kara but, I’m going to go to my mom’s house.” Eliza answered. Kara turns and walks away with a frown. Lena starts to chase after her but is stopped when she feels an arm pull her back.

“Lena?”

“Yes Ms. Danvers?”

“Take care of my girl. Make sure she’s not alone right now. I just lost my youngest child to a statistic, I'm NOT going to lose her too.” Eliza adds. Lena nods in agreement. Eliza pulls Lena in for a hug and a kiss on the forehead. “ Go ahead sweetheart, don’t want to keep her waiting.” Lena nods again, smiles sadly, and walks away.

X

After getting back to National City, Kara headed straight for Lena’s apartment complex. Once the girls get into Lena’s apartment, Kara runs to the bedroom she is staying in and shuts the door behind her. Lena is startled by the sound echoing through the apartment. She walks up to the door and gently knocks.

“Kara? I know you probably don’t want to talk, but Eliza doesn’t want you to be alone right no-” Lena is stopped by the door swinging open and Kara throwing her arms over Lena and squeezing the air out of her lungs.

“Kara…” Lena whispers

“It’s okay Lena, I figured it out! She did it because her medication wasn’t working!” Kara yells through tears. Lena steps back and tilts her head.

“Kara, I don't think-” Lena couldn’t finish another sentence before Kara cut in again.

“No! It's because she was overreacting! You know Alex, always overreacting.” 

“No Kara, you can’t just-” Once again, she couldn't finish her sentence.

“Wait no Lena i got it!” Kara paused “Her counselor wasn’t doing her job!” As Kara kept going, you can hear her voice breaking more and more. Kara keeps trying to list reasons but she just keeps rambling.

“Oh! It also could be-”

“Kara stop! Please!” Lena yells loudly. “You are making it seem she did it for a certain reason!”

“That’s because she did Lena! There has to be an exact answer. She wasn’t depressed Lena! She just wasn’t!”

“How would you know?” Lena paused this time “She didn’t say or leave anything for evidence. I know it’s probably hard to process, but you can’t have an exact answer to it.”

“Oh Lena.” Kara sobs. “It’s s-so hard. I miss he-her so much. She never even said goodbye. Alex didn’t show any signs that she was sad.”

“Well Kara, sometimes there is no exact reason” Lena claims. “She became that 40% of teens who give up. She became the statistic… There is nothing you can do.” Kara sighs and rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I get if you have to leave.” Kara says softly. Lena kisses her on the forehead

“I’m not leaving you right now. I can’t. You’re my best friend.”

“Thank you Lena. It really means a lot.”

X

“Thank you for coming. My sister Alex believed that anything was possible. I’m not exactly sure where she got this strong conviction. Though raised in the same home with her, I was far from convinced of this as a child, and only after seeing this self-fulfilling prophecy come to fruition in Alex’s own life was I finally brought around. Catherine was serious and headstrong for as long as I remember. she seemed to be engaged in important work even when playing with her dolls, or calculating what should be done at the playground. It’s not that she wasn’t fun to be around, you just had to remember that the slide really needed to be addressed before the swing.” Kara’s mother stares at her daughter with hope. “What i’m trying to say is that, Alex is and was my favorite person in the world. And maybe I don’t have the answers I want, but I know she’s happy… Wherever she is.” Kara turns to Alex’s casket. “I love you Alex. you will always be in my heart.” Kara kisses the casket lid and rubs it goodbye. After the service, everyone cleared out of the church. The only people who stayed were Lena and Eliza.

“Ready to go home girls?” Eliza asked. Lena nodded and looked at Kara for an answer.

“Yeah… I think I'm ready to let her rest. It will be hard and be a LONG process, but im ready to start letting go.” 

“That my girl. I love you Kara.”

“I love you too mom.”

“Did you just call me mom?”

“Don’t push it.” The trio laughs and heads to the door or the small church.

X

“Wow. Kara i’m proud of you.”

“Thank you Dr. Olsen but I am far from ok.”

“That's okay. It will take time.”

“It’s funny. I thought there was an answer…” Kara laughed to herself.

“Well Kara… There could’ve been, but that's not always the case. It’s different for everyone. Unfortunately, there are many mental illnesses and other types of illnesses that could cause the suicide thought to occure. One thing I can say is that… most cases are different and you can’t dictate emotions. It's just human nature.” Dr. Burble explains.

“Yeah… Emotions are weird like that. Anyways Dr. Burble, I was really hoping we could talk about my crush on Lena…”


End file.
